1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pond heater with a water pump, and especially to a heater with a water pump provided in a pond-heater housing, it is used to generate convection of the water in the pond to increase the effect of ice removing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to keep the temperature of the water in the pond at a higher value in winter to prevent water freezing or being frozen to death of the creatures in the pond, generally a pond heater is added to the pond. Referring to FIG. 1, the deepest position of a pond 90 is provided with a pond heater 91. The pond heater 91 has a weight 93, such as a brick, tied thereon with a rope 92 for positioning. A plug 95 on an electric line 94 of the pond heater 91 is inserted into a socket to get electric power; hence the pond heater 91 generates heat to prevent being overly low of the temperature in the water.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional heater 91 is shown and clamps a heat emitting device (not shown) in a sealed state between an upper and a lower housing 911, 912 made of plastic (such as ABS) for generating heat. The electric line 94 is extended out of the lower housing 912, and an indicating lamp 913 is provided at the centric position of the upper housing 911.
In the embodiment depicted in FIG. 1, an aeration pump 96 is added, a tailing end of a pipeline 97 is extended to be under the heater 91, the water of the pond is stirred to increase diffusion of the heat energy generate by the heater 91.
By virtue that the pond heater 91 is used in winter that is cold and may render water to be frozen, sometimes ice can form in the pipeline 97 of the aeration pump 96, so that the effect that the aeration pump 96 pumps air into the pond may disappear, and is unable to diffuse the heat energy generated by the heater 91, thereby an improvement is necessary.